I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of work and recreational equipment and more particularly to a combination cart having multiple work and recreational uses.
II. Description of the Related Art
For those people who use work and recreational equipment, particularly those people who enjoy being outdoors, owning various prices of equipment can be cumbersome. For example, hunters, who require both recreational and work equipment, may have to bring a hunting stand, cot, camping table, equipment cart and possible a trailer to haul the equipment on a typical overnight hunting trip. These various pieces of equipment can take up much space and be cumbersome on an otherwise enjoyable trip.
In general, the invention features a combination work and recreation cart having multiple uses and functions.
In general, in one aspect the invention features a utility and recreation cart, including a frame having two elongated and substantially parallel side tubes and a plurality of rungs substantially spaced along the frame and substantially perpendicular to the side tubes, handle mounting brackets connected to the side tubes at an end of the frame, wheels connected to the frame, storage tabs connected to the rungs, wheel brackets connected to the frame, a plurality of retainer tabs connected substantially perpendicular to the frame and a handle connected to the frame.
In one implementation, the cart includes a plurality of poles connected to the retainer tabs.
In another implementation, the cart includes a tray connected to the frame, the tray having a plurality of tray tubes.
In another implementation, the wheels are connected to the wheel brackets.
In another implementation, the wheels are connected to the storage tabs.
In another implementation, the cart includes an extension rail connected to the frame.
In another implementation, the cart includes wheel shields connected to the frame and proximate the wheels.
In another implementation, the handle is connected to the handle mounting bracket.
In still another implementation, the cart includes a vehicle carry bar having a first end and a second end and connected to the frame.
In yet another implementation, the vehicle carry bar further comprises a fixed cart retaining bracket connected proximate the first end, and a pivot cart retaining bracket connected the second end.
In another aspect, the invention features a utility and recreation cart, including a frame having a plurality of rungs and connected to wheels, means to form the cart into a cot connected to the cart, means to form the cart into a lounger connected to the cart, means to form the cart into a hunting stand connected to the cart and means to form the cart into a table connected to the cart.
In one implementation, the means to form the cart into a cot and the means to form the cart into a lounger includes an extension rail having rungs and connected to the frame, a cushion plate in mechanical contact with the rungs of the frame and the extension rail and a cushion in mechanical contact with the cushion plate.
In another implementation, the means to form the cart into a hunting stand comprises at least one extension rail connected to the frame and a seat portion connected to the at least one extension rail.
In another implementation, the means to form a table comprises a cart tray having a plurality of tray tubes and table legs connected to the tray tubes.
In another aspect, the invention features a cart kit, including a frame having a plurality of rungs, wheels connected to the frame, a tray adapted to be connected to the frame, a first extension bar adapted to be connected to the frame and at least one additional extension bar adapted to be connected optionally to the frame and optionally to the first extension bar.
In one implementation, the kit includes a hunting attachment set including a seat portion.
In another implementation, the kit includes a tripod attachment adapted to be connected to the seat.
In another implementation, the kit includes ratchet straps adapted to connect the hunting attachment set to an object.
In another implementation, the kit includes a telescoping support bar adapted to secure the hunting attachment to the object.
In another implementation, the kit includes a cot and lounger attachment set having a cushion, canopy and net.
In another implementation, the tray further includes poles.
The cart is capable of multiple uses which includes but is not limited to a utility cart. The cart includes quick detachable wheels that remove without the use of tools and that store on storage tabs on the cart in a parallel position close to the cart frame. The handle of the cart stores into the frame of the cart protruding slightly from the frame. This compact storage can be placed into most car trunks, sports utility vehicles in the bed of trucks and also as a cargo rack on the receiver hitch of a vehicle leaving room to place other cargo with it.
The cart can be used stand alone and include rubber tires and an extended handle that can be positioned to make the frame of the cart horizontal to the ground with a low profile making it easy to load and unload items. The cart can be configured with legs that easily attach and detach from the cart. The cart can stand alone in a horizontal position making it a good tool for hauling around square bales of hay and other items. When used with retainer poles, typically the same as the legs but placed on top tabs, the cart can be used to haul items which could typically fall off the cart without them, such as logs firewood camp gear and the like.
When used with the tray, which is a container that secures and removes easily to the car and has much surface area, items such as dirt manure straw, wood chips and the like can be maneuvered easily. With the tray removed, and the legs inserted into the retainer holes of the tray, it can be used as a flat table. When the tray is turned over and the legs reinserted from the other side, it can be converted into a tray table that can hold items thereby keeping them from falling off the table.
With the use of an extension rail, the lounger/cot cushion and cushion plate, legs and the handle, the cart can be converted into a lounger. With the use of the extension rail, the lounger/cot cushion and the legs, the cart can be converted to a cot. In addition, a canopy can be added to the cot. A mosquito net and rain fly store in a pouch around the underside edges of the canopy can be added to the cot. The mosquito net and rain fly store in a pouch around the underside edges of the canopy is typically secured with a fastener. The mosquito net can be let down without the rain fly to keep bugs out and still let the air through. Alternatively the rain fly can be let down to keep out undesirable weather conditions.
With the use of some of the pre-mentioned features, the cart can be used for a recreational lounger to carry ice chests, food a grill and the like. The cart can also be used for hunting. It can be used as a ladder stand when used with the extension rails, a stabilizer bar and a seat attached to a stationary object. It can also be used as a stand alone tripod stand when used with the pre-mentioned pieces in conjunction with a tripod attachment, legs and support braces. The cart includes tabs on the end to keep the stand from kicking away from the stationary object when used as a ladder stand. The seat is then equipped with several attachments to make it comfortable for hunting photographing and watching wildlife. Cushioned armrests with a cushioned seat and backrest makes it comfortable for setting in the seat for extended periods of time. The armrests are inserted into the frame rail of the seat from the back. The seat frame has spring retainers on it to keep the armrest in place. A padded gun rest can be made from the handle and inserted into the holes on the front of the seat. This rest helps sturdy the gun for use. A harness secured to the stationary object can also be used by the occupant.
A seat portion can be used as a stand-alone seat and table when attached to the stationary object and using a ratchet strap to hold it in place. The table can be used to eat or work on weapons or as a shooting bench. The ratchet straps are also used to attach to the stationary object. In addition, the cart can be used to transport the quarry from the hunt. The low profile of the cart aids in loading the quarry onto the cart. All other parts of the ladder stand can be securely placed on the cart with the quarry and strapped down for transport. Once the user reaches his vehicle the wheels can be removed and stored on their storage tabs. The cart can then be placed over a vehicle receiver carry bar that is placed in the hitch""s receiver. The cart is secured ti the bar with a wing nut. The quarry can be transported without having to load it into the sports utility vehicle, car truck or bed of a truck.
The car when used with the vehicle carry bar can be used as a cargo rack and can carry different items with the use of the attachments.
Other objects, advantages and capabilities of the invention will become apparent from the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings showing the preferred embodiment of the invention.